Dicing Rules
Official Dicing Rules If a player wishes to take part in/host dicing they agree to abide to the Official Dicing Rules which are as follows. * Item values must be official. Lying about an item value to another player is against the official rules as it is scamming. * A host may host for another person however the responsibility of the bet lies in the hands of the player whom the host is rolling for. * Players may make their own games however in doing so it is compulsory to provide full rules to the player(s) involved. * If players are participating in 55x2, Blackjack or Dice Duels, they must follow the official rules stated for these individual games. * Players are not permitted to change what they want for winning during trade or before a roll. Their wish for their winnings must be finalized before engaging in the bet trade. * It is illegal to host if you are not able to pay-out if the player wins. * If a host rolls more than once during a dicing game when they are not permitted to, the player automatically wins. * Players must make sure they state what they want if they win. If they do not, the host is permitted to give an item of equal value or higher to the winning player. (This is only the case when betting items, hosts are not permitted to give items as winnings if the player has bet money) * Scamming is a bannable offense and is taken seriously in Dax Rebirth. 55x2 * If the host rolls over 55, he must pay out to the winner. If the host rolls under 55, he may keep the bet. If a host rolls exactly 55, a reroll must be issued. If the host rolls 100, the winner gets triple the value of his bet. Blackjack * When the host rolls the dice, the player must say hit or stand. If the player says hit, the host rolls again and the number that the host rolls is added to the original number. If the number is over 100, the player loses. If the player says stand, the host's objective is to get a final number higher than the player's number. When the host rolls and the number rolled is not higher than the player's number, the host has no choice but to hit. The host must continue to hit until he gets a higher number than the player's number. If the host goes over 100, he loses and the player wins. If the final number is 100 for the player, he automatically wins and if the final number for the host is 100, he also automatically wins. Dice Duel * Two hosts with die will engage in a "dice duel". One hosts rolls first and then the other host rolls. If the second host gets a higher roll than the first host, he receives a point. If the second host gets a lower number than the first host, the first host receives a point. It is advisable to have a third person to keep track of the score. Dice duels are either played best of one, best of three or best of five. One player must be selected to roll first. Once the player has been selected, they must then be the first roller throughout the dice duel (the first roller cannot be changed). If the first roller rolls, the second roller rolls and then the second roller rolls again at the start of the next round the roll is invalid and the round must be started again. This is to avoid confusion.